


Down And Dirty Scouts

by Anonymous



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Balloons, Crack, Deliberate Badfic, Drunken Shenanigans, Ducks, Gen, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Stupidity, bad movie references, crackheads, munchies, stoners, sugar high crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serena is drunk so the sailor scouts have fun. R/R PLZ!!!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down And Dirty Scouts

**Author's Note:**

> heheheheh im on a sugar high sry this sux!!!!!! :D :D :D

"I'm drunk, let's go to Balloon Land," said Serena. Rei rolled her eyes because Usagi was drunk again.

"You suck meatball face. Butt."

"Oh go eat a dick."

"Guys let's just get down and dirty with ducks," Amy said cause she was stoned. Lita and Minako were high too and Rei decided to smoke some crack so she'd fit in.

"Ducks in balloon land!" Mina giggled. Makoto packed a bag full of munchies and they all stumbled down the street singing about Balloom Land and ducks. Raye wasn't grumpy now cause crack made it better. Except probably not (a/n idk how crack works i don't take it). But Serena was giggling.

"LORD SAID DUCK, WE'RE HAVING FUN! IN BALLOON UNIVERSE TODAAAAAAAAAAAAAY"

just then the negaverse walked in

"gimme the crystal and your energy" said Zoysite but then he and malakite and jedite and maxfield noticed the scouts were all drunk.

"they stole my booze!" neflyte whined.

"you dumb fuck they're stoned you're all such morons i'm gonna kick you in the nads" jedite said

"This is too weird. Let's tell Beryl we killed them and go to Tahiti for the weekend," Kunzite said. Zoisite made out with him because they're boyfriends.

Tuxedo Mask and the cats sighed as they watched the senshi keep acting like morons. Then a duck came along and dragged Darien off for an adventure.


End file.
